Rizzoli, Isles & Grey
by docpyro25
Summary: This is a story about what happens when Maura's mutant teenage goddaughter who happens to be Jane's niece comes to visit for a while. It is rated T for various reasons, including violence and a 1969 GTO Judge.
1. Chapter 1

**Rizzoli, Isles and Grey**

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men, Maura Isles or Jane Rizzoli, they belong to their respective creators. The only character I own is Jessica Grey.

Jessica Grey is anything but a normal teenager. Unlike many other teenagers her age who worry about acne and dating Jessica is a mutant and developed superpowers when she started puberty and has to worry about giant robots, crazy preachers and bigoted crowds on top of everything else. Although her life is often chaotic one of the constant sources of stability has been Doctor Maura Isles, the Boston chief medical examiner and Jessica's godmother.

Walking into the kitchen Maura sees Jessica sitting on the floor sharing a strawberry with Bass, the medical examiner's pet tortoise. Smiling at the sight Maura asks the tall red headed teen "Jessica sweetheart do you have anything planned this evening?"

"Bass and I were going to watch a tortoise documentary on Animal Planet. You want to watch it with us or do you need me for something?" Jessica inquires of her godmother with a smile on her face.

Maura tells her god daughter "I am going to a charity gala tonight and I want you to come with me as one of my guests."

Thinking for a moment Jessica then smiles and tells her godmother "Ok Madrina I will go with you but on one condition: you let me paint your nails with various super hero logos and wear the paint job to work."

Maura, not wanting to pass up some additional bonding time with the teenager, smiles and tells her "You have a deal, now go get dressed because we leave in two hours."

Before getting up from the floor Jessica gives pats the large tortoise on the shell and tells him "It looks like we are going to have to reschedule big guy. How about we watch Crocodile Hunter tomorrow morning and cheer on the reptiles with a plate of those organic strawberries you like." This comment causes Maura to smile wider due to her god daughter's fondness for her unusual pet.

As Jessica gets ready for the gala the doorbell rings and she hears her godmother ask "Ian, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you Maura; do you have time to talk?" Ian said, with a thick Australian accent to the medical examiner.

"You can't keep doing this Ian!" Maura states before taking a deep breath and politely continuing "I told you the last time you were here that I moved on and am currently seeing someone. Now if you will excuse me I have to get ready for a charity gala which means you will have to leave."

"I am not going to leave until you give me what I came here for Maura!" Ian tells Maura as he grabs her arms and attempts to kiss her while forcing his way into the house.

Jessica, hearing the commotion in the living room, exits her bedroom wearing a black and pale green evening gown with a slit going up to just above the knee on either side along with an X shaped gold necklace. She notices Ian gripping her god mother's arms and is currently trying to shove his tongue in her mouth. As she continues to approach the two she tells the Australian "I suggest you let go of the nice lady and leave now before things get messy."

Ian looks the teenager in the eyes and tells her "Stay out of this little girl; this is between Maura and myself" as he grips Maura's arms tighter.

Jessica, now floating several inches off the ground and her eyes begin glowing red, states to Ian "Oh hell no, you did not just call me a little girl!"

The Australian's eyes widen, seeing Jessica's eyes glow red and floating off the ground along with several pieces of furniture floating around her. Once he lets go of Maura, he begins backing off and states "What kind of freak show do you have going on here Maura?"

Maura, now visibly angry that Ian called her goddaughter a freak, takes a couple of steps forward and knees Ian in the groin then looks at Jessica "Sweetie what is that one phrase your father is so fond of saying, Hero Up isn't it?"

Jessica, hearing her god mother say 'Hero Up', smiles and tells the medical examiner "Oh hell yeah It's on like Donkey Kong now!" as she telekinetically grabs Ian and tosses him like a rag doll out the front door and into the door of his own car. As she floats out the door and approaches Ian Jessica states "You know I was having a very nice evening: I had a good meal, got invited to spend some extra quality time with Madrina but somehow I end up with a thin white douche going all dumbass and thinking it was a good idea to ruin the nice evening, damn it you got me to monologue."

As Ian struggles to get up after being tossed like a ragdoll he looks at the long legged redhead in front of him and whispers "who or what the hell are you?"

Jessica, as she lifts Ian up telekinetically, tells him "My name is Voodoo and I am a mutant, born with an enhanced genome that gives me superpowers. You piss me off at your own peril and one of the things that will seriously piss me off is the fact that you put your grubby little dick beaters on Madrina after she nicely asked you to leave."

As Jessica cocks her fist back and is about to punch Ian in the face Jessica's maternal aunt, Jane Rizzoli, pulls up in front of the house and gets out of her car. The brunette detective, dressed in a black dress, sees her niece utilizing her telekinesis on Ian asks her "Sweetie, before you beat the crap out of him and get blood on your very nice dress can you please tell me what is going on here?"

Jessica looks at her aunt and informs her "Bitch Fist (telepathically hearing Maura think _Language Jessica)_ here showed up out of the blue, wanting to talk to Madrina and after politely being asked to leave he tried to force his way into the house while trying to make out with her. After being rudely asked to leave by myself he tells me that it was none of my business and called me a freak which forced Madrina to knee him in the groin and me to utilize my powers."

Jane looks at Maura who nods at the detective "Would you like to press charges Maura?"

Maura, after kissing her girl friend on the cheek, informs her "So long as he leaves town and doesn't come back I won't press charges."

The brunette detective looks at Ian, who is still being held by Jessica's Telekinesis "Dr. Faulkner I am going to comply with my girl friend's request and not arrest you but you better leave town tonight and not come within 500 feet of either her or my niece again. If you come near them again I highly doubt that my niece will control her temper as well as she currently is right now not to mention I will arrest you for stalking then throw you to Interpol."

Jessica narrows her eyes at the Australian and states "You better pray that my Aunt gets to you first because if I catch you anywhere near my Madrina or myself again I will not hesitate to forgo the world of cardboard and enough damage that one of Madrina's associates won't find enough of you to fit in a zip lock bag." before dropping him on his ass.

"Can you really do that to someone?" Jane asks her niece with an eye brow cocked.

"Yeah I can do that; I can also make him think he is a 6 year old girl wanting her hair braided too." Jessica explains to her auntie.

After listening to the banter between the two women Ian quickly gets into his car and speeds away from Maura's house. Maura looks at her god daughter and cracks a smile before stating "That is a wonderful gown Jessica, which line is it from?"

"It is from Van Dyne's spring formal collection; I think her spring professional line has some excellent shoes that would go great with black scrubs." Jessica states with a smile.

"You two should finish getting so that we can be at the charity event on time." Jane informs the two other women with her.

"Sure thing Aunt Jane but if we plan on avoiding being late you and Madrina will have to keep your hands off each other and not act like me and Talia." Jessica replies to her maternal aunt with a smirk which causes Maura to giggle at the thought of Jane and herself making out like a hormone driven teenager.

Once Jessica and Maura were ready Jane asks Maura "Whose car are we taking Maura?"

"If we are going to go to the Gala I suggest we ride in style and take my car Aunt Jane." Jessica states to the brunette detective with a smile on her face.

Maura cocks an eye brow then smiles as she states "It would make an excellent impression if we drove up in a classic muscle car."

"If we take your car you will obey every traffic laws young lady, I do not want to write you a ticket for anything." Jane sternly tells her teenage niece, who gives her aunt a smile and a nod. Jane smiles and states "Well ladies, let's go."

A/N: For anyone who is wondering Madrina is Esperanto for godmother and seemed to fit Maura better as a term of affection compared to Jessica calling her Aunt Maura. Also those who review this story please be constructive about it and suggestions are always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Rizzoli, Isles & Grey Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything except for Jessica Grey. If I did I would be making more money than I am now.

Jane, Jessica and Maura arrive at the Gala that is being hosted by Constance Isles, Maura's mother. Jessica looks at her godmother and states "Madrina, why didn't you tell me that your mother was hosting the charity gala?"

"Sweetie, she is family and has never met you before. I already told mother that I was bringing a plus one along with Jane as my guests to the Gala." Maura explains to her goddaughter as they pull up in front of the location of the Gala.

As the three women approach the door the man at the door asks them "Can I have your names please?"

"I am Maura Isles; these are my guests Jane Rizzoli and Jessica Grey" Maura replies to the doorman who then begins checking his list.

After checking several times the doorman says "I am sorry but I don't see any of your names on the list." The doorman's eyes then glaze over as Jessica uses her Telepathy on him then states "Of course Doctor Organa-Solo you may enter with your two Jedi Bodyguards."

Maura and Jane both look at Jessica who states "What, we weren't on the list and Aunt Jane isn't packing her badge."

Shaking her head and smiling Jane sarcastically asks "Really Jessica, you made him think we are Jedi Knights?"

"I actually considered making him think we were members of the Fantastic Four but that would have caused too much of a scene. Now where is Constance because I want to give her a piece of my mind for this insult?" Jessica states to her aunt and god mother.

An extremely well dressed woman, appearing in her late 50's or early 60's, works her way through the crowd and states "Maura it's good to see you darling."

"You could have fooled me Lady; not putting Madrina on the list after you extended the invitation is straight up insulting and makes you look like a complete jerk." Jessica states with a stern look on her face that reminds Jane of her twin sister, Roxanne Rizzoli-Grey.

Constance looks over Jessica, looks at Jane, then back to Jessica and politely asks "You seem very familiar somehow, what is your name young lady?"

"Mi estas Jessica Grego kaj mi Maura la ahijada" Jessica sternly states in Esperanto which causes Maura to translate "Mother, this is my goddaughter Jessica Grey."

Constance's eyes widen in recognition of the girls last name "How did you get in here young lady?"

With irritation in her voice Jessica loudly states to Constance "Due to blatant disrespect you've shown your own daughter by leaving her off the list after inviting her and telling her it was cool to bring a couple of guests I am not going to dignify that question with a response Mrs. Isles."

Constance loudly and angrily states "You're one of them aren't you; you are a freak just like they are!" Constance then turns to Maura and states "Maura I can't believe that you are still associating with freaks like them, how you can humiliate me like this is beyond me!"

Jane is about to say something when Maura snaps and furiously states "I can't believe you just said that mother, Jessica wouldn't have even needed to utilize her powers if you hadn't left us off the list after extending the invitation. Not to mention the fact that you just met her and you are treating her like she has the plague!"

"Don't take that tone with me Maura Elizabeth Isles, I will not tolerate it." Constance sternly states to her daughter.

Jessica, now angry enough at Constance for treating Maura like crap she loses control of her telepathy (causing everyone in the room to hear what she is screaming) and snaps at Constance screaming "OH HELL NO; FIRST YOU LEAVE US OFF THE LIST AFTER INVITING US HERE THEN YOU TREAT ME LIKE CRAP BECAUSE OF SOME BIGOTED VIEWS AGAINST ME AND NOW YOU TREAT YOUR OWN DAUGHTER LIKE SHE IS A CHILD BECAUSE SHE IS GETTING HER OWN GODDAUGHTER'S BACK. I SWEAR TO GOD IF TREATING FAMILY MEMBERS LIKE DOG SHIT IS A COMMON OCCURANCE FOR YOU THEN NO WONDER THAT MOST OF YOUR RELATIVES DON'T WANT TO EVEN SPEAK TO YOU!"

Constance; completely shocked that both Maura and Jessica are standing up to her turns to Jane and screeches "I can't believe you are letting them talk to me like that Detective Rizzoli?"

"Lady you are definitely a messed up piece of work if you expect me to have your back instead of their backs!" Jane states to Constance then turns to Maura and Jessica in order to tell them "Jessica, Maura we should leave before one of us does something we might regret."

As the three women begin to leave Jessica angrily states to Constance over her shoulder "Don't call us because we sure as hell won't call you and by the way you should be careful because the pipes in these old buildings have a bad habit of breaking!" just as the sprinkler system goes off throughout the room.

Upon exiting the hotel Jessica hugs both Maura and Jane "Madrina, Aunt Jane I don't say this enough to the two of you but thank you for having my back. Are you two angry with me for losing control of my telepathy in there?

Smiling at her goddaughter Maura states "I'm not angry sweetie, she was out of line and you certainly don't deserve anyone, especially family, making bigoted remarks about you."

Jane, returning Jessica's hug, states "I'm not angry either sweetheart, I am just surprised that you didn't fling her across the room though."

"She is a blood relative on dad's side of the family so my powers probably didn't affect her like everyone else. I am sorry if you caught a piece of that though Aunt Jane." Jessica states apologetically as the valet returns with Jessica's car so that they can return home.

Once the three women return home they are greeted by Angela who states "You three are home early, how did the charity event go?"

Jessica grabs the bridge of her nose and states "Do not even get me started Nonna; I just want to get out of this gown and into something comfortable then just chill for a while with some tea."

As Jessica heads into her bedroom to get changed Angela looks at Maura and asks "What happened at your mom's charity event?"

"My mother left us off the list then made some bigoted remarks about Jessica and several other relatives after she used her telepathy to get us in. I knew she constantly butted heads with Jason and Jean but I didn't think it was because of their mutations." Maura answered her girl friend's mother.

Jessica exits her room wearing sweats and a t-shirt and begins to look through the cupboards for some tea. Once she finds some chamomile tea she begins boiling some water and asks "Does anyone else want some tea or do you want something else?"

**Author's Notes:** please review and tell me what you think of the story so far but please keep the criticism constructive.


	3. Chapter 3

Rizzoli, Isles & Grey Chapter Three

_**Rizzoli-Isles Residence [One week after the Gala Incident]**_

Jessica storms into the house extremely upset and on the verge of tears she heads to her bedroom. Tommy Rizzoli, the younger of Jessica's two maternal uncles, takes note of this and heads towards his niece's bedroom door. After knocking on the door Tommy hears his niece scream "GO AWAY UNCLE TOMMY!"

Tommy, not having much contact with his niece and not even knowing what is going on with her, picks up his cell phone and dials Jane's phone number. Once Jane picks up she asks "What is it Tommy, if you need me to bail you out of jail again you can forget it."

"Janie something is up with Jessica. She came home crying and I have no clue how to handle an upset teenager and personally our niece scares the crap out of me." Tommy explains to his older sister.

"I am almost home Tommy, is Maura there?" Jane inquires of her youngest sibling.

"No she isn't, Maura said she had to run errands today." Tommy states to his sister.

Just then Maura walks through the door holding grocery sacks. Once she puts the groceries down on the counter Maura states "Tommy can you help me bring in the groceries please?"

"Tommy put Maura on the phone!" Jane states to Tommy, who then complies and states "Babe something happened with Jessica, apparently she is in her room and extremely upset. Can you go talk to her please?"

"Sure Jane, I will talk to her, I will see you when you get home, and I love you." Maura states to her lover over the phone.

"I love you too babe" Jane states before hanging up the phone.

Maura reaches into the freezer and grabs some Chocolate Ice Cream along with a couple of spoons before heading towards her goddaughter's bedroom. Knocking at the door she hears Jessica scream "I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY UNCLE TOMMY!"

"Sweetie I am not your uncle, may I please come in?" Maura asks with compassion in her voice.

Opening the door Jessica, who has obviously been crying for some time, states "Sorry Madrina, please come in."

"Thank you sweetie" Maura states as she places the ice cream and spoons on the nightstand before pulling her goddaughter into a hug. "Jess do you care to tell me what happened that had you upset enough that your dresser is floating three feet above the ground?"

"Nonna hates me Madrina; I mean she really hates me." Jessica manages to state before she breaks down crying again. As she crying Jessica manages to get out "Talia might break up with me because of what Nonna tried to do."

"I highly doubt that your grandmother hates you Jessica and I don't think Talia will break up with you for having an overbearing grandmother." Maura states to Jessica, rubbing the teenager's back.

"Madrina, Nonna would rather see me date a guy who would try to beat the crap out of me on a regular basis over seeing me date TJ, who has been nothing but good to me." Jessica states in between sobs.

As Maura is trying to comfort her goddaughter Jane gently knocks on the door and pokes her head in before asking "Jessica, can I come in?" once Jessica nods Jane walks in and embraces her niece. During the embrace she asks "You want to tell me what happened sweetie?"

Jessica, who has calmed down enough, explains "A few days ago I introduced Nonna to TJ but today, while Talia and I were having lunch, she tried to set me up on a date with Michael Grant, you know Joe Grant's son. She knows that both of them absolutely hate mutants with a passion but still tried to set me up with Michael anyway. When I asked what she was thinking Nonna told me that she 'Wanted to see me taken care of!'"

Both Jane and Maura were obviously angry but for very different reasons. Maura, who was fond of TJ because the girl reminded the doctor of herself at that age, actually encouraged Jessica to date her because they made each other happy. Jane on the other hand was pissed because her mother not only threatened Jessica's safety but also encouraged her to attempt to cheat on someone she was in a relationship with.

"Jessica, you go handle your business and fix what you feel that needs to be fixed. If Ma tries anything to get in between the two of you again we will have your back." Jane states with an air of authority.

"Thank you Aunt Jane" Jessica states with a small smile as she hugs her aunt before turning to her godmother and states with a hug "Thanks Madrina."

Jessica heads out the door in order to head to Talia's house. Maura turns to her girlfriend and states "Talia is defiantly good for Jessica."

"She has been a good influence on Jessie hasn't she, have you noticed that she has been controlling her temper a lot more ever since they started dating?"

"Yes I have definitely noticed that as well Jane. But we are going to have to come up with a game plan to help keep your mother from trying to break them up." Maura informs Jane


	4. Chapter 4

Rizzoli, Isles and Grey

**Disclaimer:** Fourth verse same as the first; I don't own anyone except for Jessica Grey and Jason Grey.

A pair of red heads, one man and one woman, enter the BPD Cafe and notice that everyone has been knocked unconscious. The man looks to the woman with him and states "Whatever happened here must have really upset her, although I am not seeing Talia."

Smiling at the thought the woman states "Jason TJ has her father's powers remember, she probably ported away with Jessica, although I wouldn't have thought my niece was into elves."

"It's not the first time that a member of our family has dated someone of the same gender sister plus both Talia has been a good influence on my baby girl." Jason states to his twin sister, causing her to smile.

Jean looking at the floor notices a couple of familiar people then states "Jay it's your mother in law and it looks like she is with Michael Grant."

"Damn this can't be good." Jason states before reversing the effects of Jessica's telepathic command "Time to wake up Angie"

Slowly Angela wakes up, asking "What happened?" before she notices the twins then asks "Jason what are you and your sister doing here?"

"You tell me Angela, why is a known member of a bigoted organization that makes the Aryan Brotherhood and the KKK look like kittens on the floor near my mother in law?" Jason sternly states to his mother in law as Jean wakes up everyone else except Michael Grant.

"Uh-oh, well um it is like this Jason, I was trying to set my granddaughter on a blind date and I thought that Michael would be a good match for her." Angela states to the Grey twins.

"You thought that someone like Michael Grant, who hates mutants with a passion, would be a good match for your mutant granddaughter, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR GOD DAMN MIND!"

"What's going on here guys?" Frankie asks as he walks into the cafe to grab a bite to eat and seeing various people get up.

"Your mother's incessant need to set the younger members of her family up on blind dates has just gotten her into trouble." Jason states to his brother in law before turning to his sister and stating "Sis any luck contacting Jessie?"

"No go with the telepathy due to her immunity and she is not picking up her communicator." Jean states to her twin brother, who scowls causing her to state "We will find her Jason."

"Is that Joe Grant's son Michael? What is he doing here?" Frankie asks the group with a confused look on his face.

"Ask your mother Frankie, she is the reason why he is here." Jason states to his brother in law before telling his sister "Sister we should contact Maura and Jane, they might know where she is."

"I will contact Maura while you contact Jane." Jean states before turning to her brother's brother in law and asking "Officer Rizzoli, will you put Michael Grant in handcuffs please. My brother and I might need to question him just in case Maura and Jane don't know where Jessica is."

"Not a problem Ms. Grey" Frankie state to the woman as he pulls his handcuffs out and slaps them on Michael Grant.

"Thank you Officer Rizzoli and by the way it is Doctor Summers, I am married and I have a PhD in Genetics." Jean politely states with a smile while showing the officer her wedding band.

"How long have you been married?" Frankie asks Jean politely, not knowing much about his brother in law's side of the family except that many of them are mutants or were married to mutants.

Pulling a picture out of her purse and handing it to Frankie Jean proudly states to him "Scott and I have been married for 16 years. Our children, Nathan and Rachel, just turned 14 about a month ago."

_**Rizzoli & Isles Residence**_

Both Jane and Maura are in the kitchen feeding their respective pets when they hear the voices of Jason and Jean in their heads respectively with the same question: _Where is Jessica?_ Maura, who is used to being contacted telepathically by her cousins, thinks '_Jessica went to go patch things up with Talia; she won't be back for a while. Is there something wrong Jean?'_

'_Nothing now Maura, thank you for the information and I will pass it on to Jason. Knowing my brother he will be happy that she is safe and that she is handling her business with her girl friend.'_

Jane on the other hand isn't used to telepathic contact very often and speaks out loud "She went to patch things up with her girl friend Talia Jason and should be back." which causes Maura to smile. The brunette detective then hears '_Thank you Jane and you don't need to talk out loud when you are in telepathic contact with someone, it makes you look crazy. I suggest that you run interference and keep Angela away from my daughter until she is willing to apologize to both Jessica and Talia. I am breaking contact now Jane, I will talk to you later'_ causing Jane to say bye out loud.

Maura, looking at her girl friend, states "It looks like the twins heard about what happened today. I hope Jessica is able to work things out with Talia, they make such a cute couple."

Jane looks at her girlfriend then states "They do make a cute couple don't they and the whole teleporting thing is pretty cool, except for the whole rotten egg smell."

"It is the sulfuric atmosphere of the dimension she travels through that causes the smell of rotten eggs. The sound that is made comes from air rushing into the vacuum that is left when she teleports away." Maura manages to Google-mouth, causing Jane to sigh.

_**Across Town in Revere**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY SON IS IN POLICE CUSTODY, WHY IS HE IN POLICE CUSTODY?" states a man with thinning hair and a cheap suit to another man with slightly messy brown hair and dressed like it is casual Friday.

"Calm down Joe, they are questioning him about his connection with Angela Rizzoli and her granddaughter, Jessica Grey. He isn't under arrest and can leave any time that he wants to." The messy brown haired man states to Joe Grant.

"Easy for you to say Dean, it isn't your kid being questioned by a pair of filthy mutants!" Joe tells the other man before angrily stating "God I can't believe Angela Rizzoli's granddaughter is a FUCKING MUTANT!"

"Your preaching to the choir Joe, I actually tried to get into Jane Rizzoli's panties a couple of years ago and ended getting shot by Paddy Doyle because I wanted to get into her panties." Dean states.


	5. Chapter 5

Rizzoli, Isles and Grey Prelude Chapter One

**Authors Note:** This is a prequel chapter for Rizzoli, Isles & Grey. I don't own anything except for Jessica Grey, Jason Grey and Roxanne Rizzoli-Grey.

Over the past couple of years Jessica Grey has made it a tradition to spend a few weeks out of her summer with her godmother, Doctor Maura Isles and various members of her mom's side of her family. Shortly after her 11th birthday, while at her godmother's house Jessica began suffering from severe migraines and mood swings. Maura, immediately recognizing the symptoms of PMS, manages to sit her goddaughter down and explains what is happening to her. After she has "the talk" Maura manages to talk Jane into taking Jessica to the store for feminine hygiene supplies suitable for an 11 year old.

Jane, not expecting that she would have to educate her niece on products relating to menstruation, reluctantly agrees to take Jessica to the store. Once there Jane explains, albeit awkwardly, about different types of products, including the difference between a tampon and a Maxi-pad. Jessica, who is completely embarrassed about it, grabs several packages of maxi-pads while Jane grabs some Midol. The brunette detective soft and sympathetically smiles at her niece then states to her "Sweetie, we are going to need some ice cream, go grab a couple of pints of your choosing."

Jessica, having a feeling that her aunt feels just as awkward as she does, returns her aunt's smile and states "Sure Aunt Jane". The red headed girl heads toward the ice cream section of the store. After returning to her aunt's side with two pints of ice cream, one strawberry and one chocolate, Jessica and Jane head towards the checkout counter.

At the counter a man in a ski mask is pointing a gun at the clerk, who begins handing over the money in the cash register. Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye the man turns and takes a shot at Jessica. Jane's first reaction is to protect her niece and shoves the girl out of the way, taking the bullet in her right shoulder, right below the collar bone.

Seeing that her aunt has been shot Jessica rushes over to her and cries "Oh god Aunt Jane, please be ok, you're going to be ok."

The robber steps closer to Jane and Jessica while stating "You and your aunt are both dead you little bitch!" while pointing his gun at Jane.

In a fit of anger and fear Jessica positions herself in-between the robber and Jane then screams "YOU LEAVE MY AUNT ALONE!" before the robber is thrown into the wall behind him by an unseen force and dropping his gun.

The robber, having the wind knocked out of him from the impact with the wall, begins catching his breath and starts getting up. "You are so dead little girl!" The robber states before being hit in the face with a six pack of beer and knocked unconscious.

During the altercation between the robber and Jessica the clerk managed to dial 911 and informed them that someone has been shot. He then looks at the girl who had grabbed a towel and is applying pressure in an attempt to stop her aunt from bleeding and hearing her sob "Stay with me Aunt Jane, please don't you dare die on me!" as he notices that the woman keeps nodding off while all of the stuff that was floating falls to the ground around her.

Both the paramedics and the police arrive at the scene within a couple of minutes. One of the paramedics gently touches Jessica on the shoulder, startling her and accidently causing several bags of chips nearby to explode. The paramedic states "Well that was weird" before telling Jessica "Young lady I need you to move so I can start treating your mom."

Jessica gives the paramedic a dirty look and states "She is my auntie, not my mom and her name is Detective Jane Rizzoli!" with a hit of pride in her voice. The girl then states "Aunt Jane the paramedics are here, you need to stay awake for me please."

One of the firefighters that came in with the medics is forced to bodily move the 11 year old girl, who is struggling to stay by her aunt's side. The firefighter is eventually helped out by Jessica's uncle, Officer Frank Rizzoli Jr., who had arrived at the scene because of the robbery. Frankie looks at his niece and calmly states "Jesse sweetie I need you to listen, the paramedics need to help Jane and they can't do it while you are underfoot."

After getting Jane into the ambulance and everything secured Frankie contacts Maura and Angela to tell them what happened. He also informs them that Jessica insisted that she ride with Jane to the hospital, even going as far as to kick his ass if he tried to stop her.

_**At Massachusetts General Hospital**_

After arriving at the hospital Maura and Angela contact the rest of the family along with Jane's partner, Detective Vince Korsak. Both of Jessica's parents arrive a half hour later, inquiring how Jane is and how Jessica was. Maura informs them "Physically Jessica is fine but she is scared and feels guilty about Jane being shot."

"Family of Jane Rizzoli?" the surgeon asks in the waiting room. He is shocked when the most of the room stands up. He is further shocked to see what looks like his patient standing in front of him in jeans and a t-shirt. After a few seconds the surgeon introduces himself as Dr. Byron Sluckey and states "We had to perform minor surgery in order to remove the bullet which was lodged in her right shoulder. We also had to repair a nick in the subclavian artery. Whoever put pressure on the bullet wound actually did her a favor, that person saved her from bleeding out." Dr. Sluckey then takes a breath and states "We did hit a minor logistical problem though."

"What kind of problem doctor?" Roxanne asks the surgeon.

Looking at Roxy Doctor Sluckey states "Well we want to give her an extra pint of type specific blood unfortunately we have run out of her blood type."

Roxanne who is about to volunteer when Jessica beats her to it and states "Doctor I will donate blood to my aunt."

Cocking an eyebrow at her daughter then gives her a smile before telling the doctor "If my daughter thinks she needs to do right by her auntie I am not going to stop her but just in case you better take a pint of my blood as well doc."

The doctor gives Roxy a nod then asks Jessica "Do you know your blood type young lady?"

"AB Positive, same as mom and Aunt." Jessica states sternly before asking "So are you going to tap my vein or what?"

"Since it is ok with your mom I think we can take a pint from you before we take some from your mother." The surgeon states to the 11 year old red head before telling a nurse "Get some supplies to take some blood from these two."

_**The Next Morning**_

Waking up from her drug induced slumber Jane notices someone's head in her lap. As her vision clears the homicide detective notices that it is her niece there fast asleep. Jane smiles softly at the sight and quietly states "Sweetie it is time to wake up."

Sleepily Jessica states "give me five more minutes mom, Aunt Jane is hurt and I need to be there for her."

A familiar voice from the doorway quietly states "Hey sis, good to see you awake." Jane looks to the speaker and states "Hey Roxy, how long has she been here?"

Walking into the room and gives her sister a hug, while avoiding her shoulder, Roxanne beams with pride and states to her twin sister "My baby girl never left your side once you were in recovery. She even threw a bed pan at Frankie and threatened to beat his ass when he tried to make her leave your side. She told me that the bullet that you took was for her, thank you for saving my baby girls life."

Jane returns her sister's smile and states "She saved my life in return Roxy, if it wasn't for her that robber would have killed us both." The detective then takes a deep breath and asks "the last thing I remember was the robber being hit with a six pack of beer."

"Jessica has her powers Jane, the stress caused by you being shot caused them to manifest, has she been suffering from migraines recently?"

"She didn't complain but Maura noticed something was wrong and thought that she was getting her first period." Jane informed to her twin awkwardly before explaining why they were at the convenience store.

After Jane finishes explaining what had happened to her sister they are joined by Jason Grey, Jessica's father. He smiles slightly at his sleeping daughter then asks his sister in law "Besides the obvious, how are you feeling Jane?"

"Like I just got run over by a monster truck, but I am glad that my favorite niece was here to keep me company." Jane explains to her brother in law as she gently strokes Jessica's cheek.

Sleepily Jessica states "I am your only niece Aunt Jane." As she raises her head up and stretches her arms. The girl, with a guilty look on her face, states as tears run down her face "I am sorry you got shot Aunt Jane, I will understand if you never forgive me."

"Hush sweetie, you didn't know the store was going to be robbed. You saved us both when your powers manifested and knocked that guy out with a six pack of beer." Jane states to her nieces, pulling her into a hug with her good arm and kissing her on the cheek.

Jane was eventually released a few days later and was allowed to go home. Maura, wanting to ensure that her girlfriend heals properly, insists that she stay with her. Jane, who does not want to argue with the doctor or her niece, reluctantly agrees to the terms.

Maura, needing an extra set of hands for a little while, asks Jessica to help her out for another week or two. Jason and Roxy both let their daughter stay longer at their godmother's house. Jessica's parents pick up Watson and Jo Friday up from Jane's apartment and drop them off at Maura's along with a few basic supplies for Jessica.

**Authors Note:** I just did some minor editing to this chapter in order to put Doctor Sluckey into the story somehow and change a few other things.


	6. Chapter 6

Rizzoli, Isles and Grey chapter Five

The previous day Jason and Jean tracked down Jessica at Talia's house, just to ensure that she was ok. Talia, being the sweetheart that she is, informed the two that it was her job as Jessica's girlfriend to make sure she is happy. After telling Jessica that she was not angry at Jessica for her grandmother's action the two spent several hours talking and enjoying each other's company before falling asleep in each other's arms.

_**Rizzoli-Isles Residence [The Next Morning]**_

Jessica walks through the door to see her aunt and godmother already up and cooking breakfast. Jane, noticing the smile on her niece's face, states "I take it that you and TJ worked things out Jessica?"

"Of course we did Aunt Jane." Jessica states before smelling something really good in the air and asks "By the way who or what smells good?"

"That would either be Maura or the food she is cooking." Jane states affectionately "Go get changed out of the clothes you are wearing sweetie."

After she goes to her room and changes into clean clothes Jessica comes out and asks "Are you going to watch the Boston/Detroit game today Aunt Jane?"

"Yes we are sweetie; the Red Sox is on a five game winning streak while the Tigers are on a three game losing streak." Jane states with a prideful smirk causing Maura to shake her head.

"Hey Madrina, are you going to watch the game with us?" Jessica asks her godmother with a smile on her face.

"Sure sweetie, by the way where are the Red Sox sitting at right now?" Maura asks Jessica, genuinely curious about the interest that her goddaughter shares with her girlfriend.

Jessica, knowing that her godmother is a science geek and loves statistics states "Right now the Red Sox have won 20 out of 28 games this season giving them a win percentage of .714 so far this season while Detroit has won 12 out of 28 games and sitting at win percentage of .428 this season."

"Did you know that Babe Ruth was the first baseball player to make the more money than the president of the United States" Maura Google-Mouths to the two women with her.

Jessica grins and states "It was President Herbert Hoover, who made $75K that year while the sultan of Swat earned $80K." which causes Maura to beam at her goddaughter with pride.

Smiling at the two ladies Jane then states "Just what I need, two talking Google's in my life."

Jessica walks over to her aunt and kisses her on the cheek before stating "You know you love it when we Google-mouth Aunt Jane, especially when it is about Baseball."

_**Three Hours Later**_

As the baseball game ends with Boston beating Detroit six to one there is a knock at the door. Jessica states to Jane and Maura "I'll get it" as she gets up and walks over to the door. Looking through the peephole Jessica sees that it is her girlfriend, Talia Wagner, on the other side. The redhead flings open the door and pulls her blue haired girlfriend into a hug and a passionate kiss.

After breaking the kiss due to a need for oxygen Talia softly touches Jessica's cheek and states "You're in a good mood Liebling."

"I am always in a good mood when you are around boo, please come in." Jessica states to her girlfriend with a smile.

Upon seeing Jane and Maura Talia smiles and warmly states "Hello Detective Rizzoli and Doctor Isles."

Returning the teenagers smile Maura tells her "Hello Talia Josephine, how are you doing today?" while Jane gives Talia a nod and states "You staying out of trouble TJ?"

"I am doing good Dr. Isles; I think you are the only one besides my dad who refers to me by my full name. Detective Rizzoli, trouble usually finds me on a regular basis." Talia states to the two women, causing Jane to smile and Jessica to giggle.

"I might be trouble but you love me anyway." Jessica states to her girl friend playfully, causing the blue haired teenager to blush.

Over the next few minutes Jessica and Talia chatted but were interrupted by loud thuds. Both of the teenagers recognize the sound and state at the same time "Sentinel!" Talia then grabs Jessica's arm and they both teleport outside to see the giant robot chasing a little girl who appears to be no more than 10 years old. The two look at each other and nod before running down the street to take on the giant robot. Jessica contacts her aunt and godmother telepathically in order to inform them of the situation before contacting Talia's father _'Night Crawler its Voodoo; we have a sentinel chasing a girl near my godmother's house in Beacon Hill, Nocturne and I will try to contain the situation until backup arrives.'_

Night Crawler informs Jessica _'Voodoo, I will contact the institute for backup but in the mean time no unnecessary heroics and keep my daughter safe.'_

Jessica's eyes start to glow as she telekinetically grabs a car and throws it at the sentinel, placing a huge dent its back. The sentinel turns around to see what happened, during which Talia takes advantage and teleports to grab the girl then teleporting away to a safe place. The robot then state to Jessica "Halt Mutant!" as it raises its arm to fire a laser from its hand.

Giving a cocky smile to the robot Jessica states "Halt my ass, you're just jealous of my superhuman swagger!" before she utilizes her telekinesis to rip off the arm pointed at her and begins beating it over the head. After several smacks Jessica does enough damage to the robot that it shuts down and falls face down into the street. Jessica then telepathically informs Talia _'Nocturne area secure, awaiting counterattack and backup. How is the girl?'_

_'She is ok but I will take her to Doctor Isles to get checked out just in case.'_ Talia thinks to her girlfriend.

_'Roger that Boo, I contacted your dad to arrange backup for us.'_ Jessica telepathically informs Talia before contacting Maura telepathically _'Madrina, Nocturne is heading your way with a girl that the sentinel was chasing to make sure she isn't hurt, I know you don't like dealing with live patients but it isn't cool if we sent her home and she had some sort of head injury or broken bones.'_

_'It's alright sweetie, anything else you need while we are in telepathic contact?'_

_ 'Just don't use TJ's real name utilize her codename, which is Nocturne by the way, in front of the girl and don't let on that you, Aunt Jane and I are family.'_

Jessica sees a couple of squad cars pull up to the damaged sentinel and the cops get out then point their guns at the teenage mutant, who prepares to defend herself. Jane, running up to the cops, states to them "Whoa fellas, put them away!"

"Who are you lady?" one of the officers asks Jane.

As she Flashes her badge at the officers Jane states to them "I am Detective Jane Rizzoli, Boston Homicide. That girl just stopped that robot from going on a rampage through the neighborhood and saved who knows how many people." The other cops obey the brunette detective as she turns to Jessica and states "Get down here this instant young lady!"

Floating down to the ground in front of her aunt Jessica, with a serious look on her face, telepathically informs Talia '_Be on your guard, this was way too easy boo.'_ She then tells her aunt "This was way too easy, Detective Rizzoli you should go check on Doctor Isles and make sure she is alright."

Jane blinks a couple of times and tells her niece "Surprisingly that is a good idea." She then turns to the officers and states "you two stay here to secure the scene and help out Voodoo" then points to another officer and states "You come with me; we need to go check on Doctor Isles."

"Yes Detective Rizzoli." The officers state in unison as Jane heads back towards Maura's house.

Once Jane reaches the door of the house she hears Maura scream "OH MY GOD NO!"


	7. Chapter 7

Rizzoli, Isles & Grey Prelude Part Two

**Author's Note:** This is a continuation of Rizzoli, Isles & Grey Prelude [First Time Hero] and all the standard disclaimers still apply.

_**The Morning after Jane comes home**_

Waking up the next morning Jessica wanders out of her room sleepily and conducts her normal morning routine. Once she has finished using the bathroom the young redhead pokes her head into her aunt's bedroom to check up on her. Blinking a couple of times Jessica notices that her aunt is missing and heads towards Maura's room. As she burst into Maura's bedroom Jessica states "Madrina Onklino Jane mankas!" which causes Maura and Jane to shoot up, causing Jane to grab her shoulder. Seeing that the two were in bed together naked Jessica covers her eyes and states "I am so sorry, I should have realized" before leaving the room.

After a few minutes Jane and Maura manage to exit the master bedroom to find that Jessica has made them a cup of coffee and a cup of tea respectively. The two women smile at Jessica with Maura kissing her on the cheek then stating "Thank you sweetheart."

"Sorry for worrying you like that sweetie." Jane states as she hugs Jessica with her good arm.

"It's cool Aunt Jane, how is your shoulder?" Jessica inquires of her aunt as she returns the detective's hug while being careful not to hurt her shoulder.

"It hurts like hell but it is going to heal and before you even ask I didn't bust any of my stitches." Jane informs the redheaded girl who smiles slightly.

Jessica then asks the two women "Is it safe to assume that you two are officially a couple?"

Both women smile and Jane inquires "Yes sweetie we are a couple, I hope that you don't have a problem with that?"

"Aunt Jane did you forget that I already have an aunt who is dating another woman because if you did I will have to reintroduce you to Aunt Sara and Aunt Renee." Jessica sarcastically states to the brunette detective causing Maura to giggle.

The two women continue to chat but are interrupted by a knock at the door. Maura gets up and looks through the peephole to see her cousin Jason on the other side of the door. She then opens the door and after exchange pleasantries she invites him inside. Maura then inquires of her cousin "What brings you here this morning Jason?"

"Roxy asked me to check in on you, Jane and Jess." Jason states to his favorite and only cousin.

As the two walk into the kitchen Jane is feeding Bass and Jessica is starting breakfast. Jane looks at her brother in law and states "Jason, what are you doing here?"

"Good morning to you too Jane, my baby mama asked me to check up on her sister, her baby girl and her baby girl's godmother" Jason states to his sister in law with a grin.

"Hey pop, mom sent you to check up on us?" Jessica states to her father as she gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Returning his daughter's affection Jason states to the eleven year old with a smile "Your mother didn't need to do much convincing baby girl."

"Can I get little help here please?" Jane inquires, needing help off the floor. Jason smiles and utilizes his telekinesis to help his sister in law to her feet and avoid aggravating her injured shoulder. Jane smiles and states "Thank you Jason."

Maura looks to her girl friend which nods at the Medical Examiner and states "Jason since you are here Jane and I have something to tell you and we want to tell you before you hear it from another source."

"What's up cousin is Bass pregnant or something?" Jason asks jokingly to his paternal cousin.

"No, Bass isn't pregnant if he was I would probably get published in a zoological journal." Maura calmly states, causing Jessica to snigger at her godmother's joke. She then states "Jason your sister in law and I are dating."

Jason smiles and asks "Does she make you happy Maura?" which causes Maura to blush at the question.

Jason's smile widens as he turns to his sister in law and asks "Does being with my cousin make you happy Jane?"

Jane blinks a couple of times then smiles and states "Maura makes me very happy Jason."

"Alright then, 'nuff said and congrats ladies." Jason states to the two women before informing them "If you need someone to have your backs when dealing with Angela and Constance I am not hard to find."

After a few minutes of chatting with his daughter, sister in law and cousin; Jason informs the ladies "Well ladies I need to go report back to the boss."

"See you later pop" Jessica states as she hugs her father.

"Bye Jason and thanks for being understanding" Jane states to her brother in law.

"No problem Jane and take care of my cousin." Jason states to his sister in law.

Jason hugs Jane, Maura and Jessica then states "I will talk to you ladies later."

_**Author's Notes**_**:** Please read and review to tell me what you think of the story so far.


	8. Chapter 8

Rizzoli, Isles & Grey Chapter Six

Reaching the door to the house Jane hears Maura scream "OH MY GOD NO!" The detective pulls her sidearm and enters the house to see Agent Gabriel Dean pointing a gun at Maura who was protecting the girl that Jessica and Talia had saved earlier. Talia on the other hand was unconscious on the floor near Bass.

"Give me the girl Doctor Isles and you won't get hurt." The FBI agent states to the doctor.

Jane takes the shot and shoots Dean in the knee which causes him to drop to the floor and drop his weapon. Jane kicks the weapon away and cuffs the FBI agent and states "Gabriel Dean you are under arrest for Breaking and Entering, Assault with a deadly weapon and Attempted Murder. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can be used against you in a court of law and you have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided for you!"

"FUCKING MUTIE LOVERS, I AM AN FBI AGENT!" Dean Painfully yells at the women as the door opens and Jessica walks through. Taking advantage of the situation the little girl runs and hides in the kitchen.

Upon seeing that her girl friend is unconscious on the floor Jessica states "Oh shit Nocturne!" as she runs up to the blue mutant. As Talia begins to move Jessica softly states "Lie still boo, we need to make sure you don't have a head injury." The red head then turns to Maura and asks "Can you check her out please; I have some unpleasant business to attend to." Jessica then walks over to the handcuffed Gabriel Dean and angrily screams "YOU BETTER PREY THAT SHE DOESN'T HAVE A CONCUSSION BECAUSE IF SHE DOES THE PAIN THAT YOU ARE IN RIGHT NOW WILL FEEL LIKE AN ORGASM COMPARED TO WHAT I WILL DO TO YOU IF SHE DOES HAVE ONE!"

"I see someone has set my niece off again." A familiar voice states coming from the stairs of the house. The others in the house turn to see who spoke to discover that it is Jean Summer, one of Jessica's paternal aunts. The tall red head sees Nocturne, who is being checked out by Maura, and ask "Will she be ok doctor?"

"She is going to be fine." Maura states with a soft smile before frowning and stating "Agent Dean over there I can't say for certain."

Jean then turns to agent Dean and inquires "You the one who hurt my student?"

"I should have shot her instead of pistol whipping her!" Agent Dean states to the red headed woman. Jean then frowns at him then without even a word of warning uses her telekinetically break the leg that doesn't have a bullet wound in it causing Dean to scream in pain.

"Threaten the life of my students again and I will do far worse than break your leg." Jean states to the FBI Agent. She then turns to Maura and states "You might want to answer that" right before there is a knock at the door.

"How the hell did you do that?" Jane inquires of Roxy's sister in law as Maura answers the door to let one of the officers along with a couple of paramedics into the house.

"She has the same powers that I do except at a much higher level." Jessica states with a smile, causing a look of panic and fear along with pain to come across Agent Deans face.

Jane turns the officer and states "Dumbass over there is under arrest for assault with a deadly weapon and two counts of attempted murder."

Once the paramedics patch up Dean to where he is safe to transport and the cop takes everyone's statements they eventually leave. Talia eventually gets back on her feet and is informed about what had happened while she was out.

Jean eventually goes to the kitchen and opens the cupboard where the girl is hiding. The red headed woman gives her a warm smile and as she offers her a hand states "Come on out little one, I won't hurt you."

The girl asks the red head "Is it safe, is the guy with the gun gone?" as she takes Jean's hand. Jean gives her a nod and helps her out of the cupboard.

"Yes he is, what is your name little one?" Jean asks the girl with a soft, maternal tone in her voice.

Smiling at Jean the girl states "I am Amara Aquilla, what is your name?"

"I am Jean Summers; the two young ladies about to come through the door are Jessica Grey and Talia Wagner." Jean warmly states as Jessica and Talia walk through the door.

Giving her aunt a warm and playful smile Jessica states "Aunt Jean you are such a mom" which causes Amara to smile. The red headed teenager then states to Amara "I am Jessica and" then motions to her girl friend "this is Talia."

Jean, along with Jessica and Talia converse with Amara for a few minutes and inform her about the Xavier Institute. During this time they also contact her parents and inform them about what had happened to their daughter and the basic rundown of being a mutant. Upon arriving at Maura's house Mr. and Mrs. Aquilla thank Jane, Jessica, Maura and Talia for saving their daughter's life.

_**Across Town in Revere [Several hours later]**_

"Dean got arrested, what the hell happened?" Joey Grant asks one of the other members of the Friends of Humanity.

"He sent a Sentinel after a little girl, who got trashed by two muties then tried to take a detective and the chief medical examiner hostage." The F.O.H. member states to Joey.

"Suck it Jobberoni!" A woman's voice states as she blasts a member through the door with a fireball.

Joey and his lieutenant turn to see a dark skinned woman with black hair and vivid green eyes walk into the room. She then states "Graydon Creed has himself a bunch of punk bitches jobbing for him, now which one of you little girls is Joseph Grant?"

"I am Joe Grant, who on god's green earth are you Mutie?" Joey inquires, pissed off that his headquarters has been discovered.

"My name is unimportant but my message on the other hand is very important Mr. Grant." The dark skinned woman states as she throws him a DVD. Joey's lieutenant begins reaching for his gun and the woman tells him "Don't be stupid, ammo has a bad habit of cooking off when around mutants with Thermokinetic powers."

Joey grant plays the DVD which has information on Victor Creed and his connection to Graydon Creed. This is the woman's cue to leave and while she is leaving she hears Joey screaming "I want this information verified"

Once she gets outside the woman takes out her cell phone and dials a phone number as she continues to walk down the street. Upon picking up Jean Summers asks "has the package been delivered Gailyn?"

"Yes it has Aunt Jean and Detective Grant was not only pissed off but was ordering one of his men to verify the information." Gailyn states to her aunt.


	9. Chapter 9

Rizzoli, Isles and Grey Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer:** As always I do not own anyone except for Jessica Grey and all other characters belong to their respective owners.

The several days following the shooting of Agent Gabriel Dean Jane was investigated and eventually cleared by internal affairs due to the overwhelming evidence in her favor. In order to show their thanks to Jane and Maura for having their backs Jessica and Talia treated them both to dinner. Upon returning to work Jane along with Frost and Korsak are all stuck doing paperwork and working on cold cases.

Jessica, knowing that her Aunt Jane and Uncle Frankie won't eat healthy at all, prepares a decent lunch for both of them along with her godmother then heads down to the precinct where they work. Upon arriving on the fourth floor Jessica looks around but does not see her aunt. The teenager does notice her uncle Frankie being talked to by an older woman with strawberry blonde hair and wearing a habit. As she approaches her uncle the nun looks at Jessica and sternly asks her "Can I help you young lady?"

"No thank you Sister, I just need to talk to Officer Rizzoli." The teenager politely states to the nun. She then turns to her uncle and with a friendly smile states to him "Hello Uncle Frankie."

The officer smiles at his niece and asks "Hey Jessica, what brings you up to homicide?"

"I have a delivery for you, Aunt Jane and Madrina." Jessica informs her uncle before asking him "It looks like Aunt Jane is out in the field with Detective Frost, do you know if Madrina is out in the field with them or down in the morgue?"

"Jane is out in the field but Maura is down in the morgue." Frankie states to his niece with a friendly smile.

"Oh by the way this is for you Uncle Frankie." Jessica states to her uncle as she hands him a paper bag full of food.

Giving his niece a huge grin Frankie state "Hell yeah thanks Jessie!"

"You're welcome Uncle Frankie." Jessica states with a smile.

"Francesco you are an officer of the law and should not be taking food from people." The nun states to Frankie with a stern look on her face.

Jessica returns the nuns stern look and inquires "Who are you again Sister?"

"I am Sister Winifred Callahan and who are you young lady?" The nun sternly inquires of the redheaded teenager.

"I am Jessica Grey and according to BPD regulation 1094.7 known family members of BPD officers and detectives are allowed to bring in non-monetary gifts such as food and/or greeting cards to their relatives." The teenager states to the nun with a smirk on her face, causing her to walk off in a huff.

In a low tone of voice Frankie exclaims to his niece with a hint of jealousy "Oh my god you just told off Sister Winifred, no one has ever told off Sister Winifred before!"

With a playful smirk on her face that matches her aunt's and mother's Jessica state to Frankie "Officer Rizzoli You're just jealous of my superhuman swagger." as she heads towards the morgue.

As she reaches the morgue Jessica sees her godmother finishing up an autopsy. She then lightly knocks on the window to get Maura's attention then telepathically informs her godmother _'Madrina I brought food for you.'_

_ 'Thank you sweetie, go ahead and put it in my office.'_ Maura replies to her telepathic goddaughter with a smile, causing the teenager to smile as well.

Upon entering her godmother's office Jessica places one of the two sacks of home cooked food on Maura's desk then sits on the floor in order to begin meditating. During her meditation Jessica makes telepathic contact with her girlfriend and inquires _'Hey boo, how are you doing today?'_

Talia, being elated that she is in contact with her girlfriend, states _'I am doing well Liebling now that I am in contact with you.' _ TJ, feeling hopeful, asks Jessica _'Do you have any plans tonight Liebling?'_

A loving smile comes across the Jessica's face, causing Talia to feel the love and affection that her girlfriend is feeling for her well. The sixteen year old red head informs her girlfriend playfully and lovingly _'Well I need to check with my very wonderful girlfriend first but I don't think she will have a problem if you and I went out for burgers and fries after we catch a movie.'_

Maura walks into her office and sees Jessica seated in the half-lotus position used in Yoga as a meditation pose. It doesn't take long for the medical examiner to realize that her goddaughter is communicating with someone telepathically over a long distance and not within her line of sight. Once Jessica breaks telepathic contact Maura politely inquires in Esperanto "Kiuj estis vi en kontakto kun?"

Giving her godmother a beaming smile Jessica informs Maura "Mi estis en kontakto kun Talia madrina kaj ŝi demandis min daton."

The smile on Jessica's face when she mentioned Talia reminds the medical examiner of the same smile that Jane has whenever she enters the room. Maura gives the teenager a smile and informs her "You just stay out of trouble and enjoy yourself while on your date sweetheart."

"Trouble usually finds us Madrina." Jessica jokes, causing Maura to laugh. The teenager then states "I am going to go see if Aunt Jane is back at the precinct so that I can give her the lunch I made for her today."

Maura kisses the teenager on the cheek before stating "Thank you for bringing us lunch sweetie, Jane never eats healthy when she is at work."

"You're welcome Madrina." The teen states as she grabs one of the sacks off the table. As she is about to exit her godmother's office Jessica states with a cocky smile "I will talk to you later Madrina and depending on how things go tonight I might not be home" which causes Maura to smile.

Upon her return to homicide department Jessica notices her aunt reading the white board while her partners, Sergeant Korsak and Detective Frost are reading files and a computer screen respectively. As she begins approaching Jane the teenager is stopped by a middle age detective with no hair who, with a cocky smile on his face asks her "Well hello pretty lady, how would you like to be with the best detective on the force?" loudly enough for several other detectives, including Jane, to hear him.

"Aunt Jane is already taken but you seem to have a morbid fascination with incestuous relationships, have you gone all Oedipus Rex on us Detective?" Jessica retorts sarcastically, causing several other detectives in the bullpen, including her aunt and her partners, to laugh at the insult.

Detective Crowe's partner, in a state of pure confusion, asks "Who is Oedipus Rex?"

Out of nowhere Jessica practically channels her godmother and Google-mouth's "Oedipus Rex, also known as Oedipus the King, was a character in the ancient Athenian tragedy of the same name written by Sophocles. Oedipus, the title character of the play, had an incestuous relationship with his mother, hence that is where we get the term Oedipus complex."

With a look of pure rage on his face Detective Crowe is about to say something to the teenager, who has cocky grin on her face when Lieutenant Cavanaugh exits his office and states to both of them "Knock it off both of you!"

"But Lieutenant" Crowe begins to state when Cavanaugh cuts him off and states "Get back to work now Crowe unless you want Internal Affairs investigating why you were sexually harassing an underage teenager in the bullpen."

As Detective Crowe walks away in a huff while Lt. Cavanaugh walks back into his office. Jane walks over to her niece and with a proud look on her face states "Jessica Roxanne Grey that was classic. I have never seen anyone use Google speak as a way to insult someone, let alone make a detective look like he didn't graduate high school."

"Benefits of having a well educated godmother being a good influence on me" Jessica states to her aunt with a smirk on her face. The teenager then hands Jane a sack and states "Here this is for you Aunt Jane, I thought you could use a home cooked meal to boost morale."

"Thank you Sweetheart" Jane states as she gives her niece a hug causing Frost and Korsak to giggle which causes Jessica to give them a dirty look, which makes them stop laughing. As the two separate from their familial embrace Jane asks Jessica "What do you have planned tonight?"

With a big smile Jessica states to her aunt "I have a date with TJ tonight."

Jane returns her nieces smile and states "Nice, when did you set this up?"

"TJ asked me out on a date while I was in Madrina's office a few minutes ago." Jessica states to her aunt with a proud smile on her face.

"Wait is it the same TJ that Angela has been complaining about for the past week?" Korsak asks the teenager in a moment of realization.

"What is Nonna complaining about this time? If she said anything mean about TJ I am going to put my foot in her ass!" Jessica states to the sergeant sternly, as her eyes glow faintly red.

"She doesn't want to see TJ to hurt you and break your heart that's all." Korsak states to the teenager.

"That didn't stop her from attempting to encourage me to cheat on TJ with someone who would love nothing better then beat the crap out of me and to see me in a grave." Jessica states furiously to the elder detective.

"Wait, your grandmother tried to set you up with someone who would have been abusive? That's just not right." Korsak states to the teenager.

"Jessie go take a flight and cool off, you don't need to be in a bad mood for your date with TJ. I will explain everything to Korsak and Frost." Jane states to her niece with an understanding look on her face. As Jessica walks out of homicide Jane turns to Korsak and states "My mother tried to set her up on a date with Joey Grant's son Michael in front of TJ. This was after Jessie introduced my mother to her girlfriend."

With a flash of understanding Frost asks "Jane your niece is a mutant isn't she, was she the one who knocked out everyone who was on the first floor?"

"Yes she is a mutant and yes she was the one who knocked everyone out on the first floor, she and TJ thought it was a set up when they heard my mother tell Michael Grant and I quote 'I want my granddaughter taken care of'" Jane explains to the two other detectives.

"Oh man no wonder your niece was furious when she told me that her grandmother tried to set her up with someone who would want to see her in a grave. The Friends of Humanity do not mess around when it comes to attacking mutants. I've arrested several of them for beating a person to death just for being related to a mutant." Korsak states to the two younger detectives.

"What kind of powers does she have Jane?" Frost asks his partner, obviously curious about it.

"She is telekinetic and telepathic and from the extent of what I have seen she is extremely powerful with both of them. I have seen her rip off a Sentinel's arm and use it to bash its head in along with knocking out everyone on the first floor while making her escape with TJ." Jane explains to the junior detective with a proud look on her face.

_**Author's Note:**__ I am sorry for being so late with the update but I have been dealing with various issues in my personal life that took priority over writing fan-fiction. Hopefully you all will understand and I will try to update more frequently._


	10. Chapter 10

Rizzoli, Isles and Grey Chapter Nine

As Jessica strides outside the precinct she utilizes her telekinesis to take flight with enough force to shake all of the windows in the precinct. The teenager increases her speed and flies towards her godmother's house. Upon arriving at the house Jessica gets the feeling that Talia needs to talk to her and automatically dials her girlfriend's phone number.

"Hello Liebling, I was just about to call you." Talia states upon answering the phone.

Upon hearing her girlfriend's voice Jessica develops an affectionate smile and asks "I had a feeling that you needed to talk to me boo, what's up?"

Practically hearing the smile on Jessica's face Talia states "I will be right over Liebling" before teleporting to her girlfriend's location. Upon arrival the blue haired teenager is pulled into a hug and a kiss by Jessica. When they finally separate Talia asks "Are we still on for our date tonight Liebling?"

"Of course we are still on for tonight boo; The Juggernaut and The Blob couldn't stop me from taking you out on a date." Jessica states to her girlfriend with an affectionate smile which causes Talia to kiss the red head softly on the lips. As the two are kissing Talia's tail wraps around Jessica's waist causing the red head to smile and slowly levitate them off the ground.

The two teenagers are forced to stop kissing due to the need for oxygen. Continuing to smile at her girlfriend Talia informs her "Well I should go get ready then Liebling; I will see you at my place at about 5:00 this evening."

"Five o'clock sounds good and please dress nice for me Boo." Jessica states to Talia with a loving smile, causing the blue skinned teen to give the red head a peck on the cheek and a wink in return before teleporting off.

Jessica begins preparing for her date starting with a hot shower. After she finishes her shower the teenager heads to her room in order to get dressed and do her hair. Upon stepping out of her room dressed in a vivid green blouse, black dress and sea foam green heels the teen heads towards the mirror with her makeup kit in order to do her makeup.

Around 3:30, as Jessica is putting the finishing touches on her makeup, Jane and Maura walk through the door with Frankie in tow, talking about a recent case that they just closed. Jessica smiles and asks "Hello, I take it you three had a good day at work?"

"It was a great day and thanks for the lunch sweetie" Jane states as she gives her niece a hug.

Frankie looks at his niece and notices that she is dressed extremely nice which causes him to state "Damn Jessie you clean up nice."

"Than you Uncle Frankie, I hope that Talia likes it." Jessica states with a shy smile on her face as she puts on her X shaped gold necklace. Jessica then turns to her godmother and asks "Madrina do you know any flower shops nearby?"

"There is one over on Irving Street, why do you ask?" Maura inquires of her goddaughter until she realizes what Jessica is planning and states "Oh you plan on obeying the Grey Family tradition."

Frankie, who is confused, asks "What tradition?"

"Uncle Frankie it is a tradition in the Grey Family to give flowers to a girl's mother as a token of good will." Jessica explains to the middle Rizzoli Sibling.

"Wait you're telling me that your dad kept giving Ma flowers because he was dating Roxy. Why didn't I think of that when I was a teenager, I could have saved myself from being chased by Carla Taluchi?" Frankie inquires of his niece, causing Jane to laugh and Maura to giggle.

"Oops I need to go otherwise I am going to be late picking up TJ." Jessica states as she puts on her shoes. Grabbing her keys and purse Jessica gives Frankie, Jane and Maura all a kiss before heading out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Rizzoli, Isles and Grey Chapter 9

Jessica gets into her 1969 Pontiac GTO Judge and heads to the nearby flower shop in order to pick up some flowers for Wanda, Talia's mother. Once there Jessica remembers that Talia once told her that Wanda has a fondness for lily's and purchases a bouquet of white Lily's for Talia's mother along with a bouquet of red and pink roses for TJ.

Upon arriving at Talia's home Jessica gets out with the flowers and rings the door bell. The door is answered by Kurt who jokingly states "Jessica you did not have to bring me flowers."

"Who is it Kurt?" Wanda inquires as she comes to the door. Upon seeing Jessica Wanda states "Hello Jessica you must be here to pick up Talia?"

"Jes sinjorino kaj tiuj estas por VI." Jessica states as she hands Wanda the bouquet of lily's, causing the brunette woman to smile at the girl

Wanda, who is still smiling at the teenager's gesture, states to Jessica as she steps aside for the teenage redhead "You don't need to be so formal Jessica and Talia will be right down."

The teenager barely takes her seat when Kurt asks in his usual German accent "What do you have planned for my daughter tonight?"

"Outside of dinner and a movie I plan on playing it by ear." Jessica states with a smile.

Kurt develops a smile and states "I see you have picked up your dad's habit of giving flowers to the mother of the girl he is dating. How did you know that Wanda liked Lily's?"

"Talia mentioned that her mom is fond of Lily's so I picked some up at the flower shop on my way here." Jessica explains to her girlfriend's dad.

"I like her already Kurt, she is willing to listen to our daughter." Wanda states to her husband before turning to Jessica and asking "Are you back on speaking terms with your grandmother?"

"No ma'am I am still holding strong on the grudge because of what she did." Jessica states to her girlfriend's mother with a frown.

Hearing a BAMF and smelling sulfur Jessica smiles at seeing Talia in a black dress with purple trim. The blue haired teenager smiles back at her girlfriend then asks "Are you ready to go Liebling?"

Jessica stands up and stammers "Y-you look great boo a-and t-these are for you" as she hands Talia a bouquet of roses.

Kurt smiles and states "A member of the Grey family stammering, this is a first" causing Jessica to laugh. He then states to the girls "Don't go looking for trouble you two and if it finds you Wanda and I won't be hard to find to back you up."

Offering Jessica her hand Talia states "Shall we go Liebling?" which illicit a nod from the taller red head. The two of them walk out the door and get into the car then take off on their date.

The two teenage girls catch a romantic comedy after eating dinner at a nice restaurant. As they walk across the street to the nearby park Talia smiles and states "It is a beautiful night Liebling."

"Not as beautiful as you are boo, you look absolutely stunning tonight." Jessica lovingly states to her girlfriend as she leans in for a kiss.

Talia places her hand on Jessica's thigh and slowly begins kissing the tall red head. The two stop kissing due to the need for oxygen and Talia states "You look absolutely wonderful yourself Liebling." The blue haired teenager takes a deep breath before continuing "Liebling I have a confession to make."

Jessica frowns and apprehensively asks "Boo are you breaking up with me?"

"No Liebling I am not breaking up with you. I want to thank you for being patient with me." Talia states to Jessica with a comforting smile on her face. The blue haired teen then explains "I am ready to take our relationship to the next level Liebling. Is there someplace where we can make love?"

Jessica looks into her girlfriends yellow eyes and with a smile states to her "I know the perfect place for us to go and have some privacy boo." The two teenagers get in the car and speed off towards their destination. Upon arriving at the house Jessica informs her girlfriend "This house used to belong to my grandfather before he and grams got married but hasn't been used since my dad was a kid."

"It perfect Liebling." Talia states to the taller teenager as they walk into the house.

Once they enter the house Jessica manages to light some candles as Talia finds a couple of old blankets to put down on the floor in the living room. Once everything is set up Jessica and Talia begin making out and removing their clothing. Talia, who is underneath her girlfriend, states "Go slow Liebling, it is my first time."

Jessica gives her girlfriend an affectionate smile and shyly states "I plan on taking my time boo because it is my first time as well."

For the next several hours the two teenagers make love, taking their time in order to learn about each other's bodies and discovering what the other likes and dislikes. Once they are both completely spent they fall asleep, perfectly content that they are together.

_**Meanwhile at the Rizzoli-Isles Residence**_

Once Jessica left for her date Frankie smiles at his sister and states "By the way Jane did you hear about what Jessica did today?"

"What did she do besides make Crowe and his partner look like idiots?" Jane inquires of her younger brother.

Frankie smiles and states "She managed to tell off Sister Winifred today when she brought me lunch."

"Really, Jessica wasn't rude was she?" Maura inquires of Frankie with a cocked eyebrow.

"Jessica quoted BPD regulation 1094.7 to Sister Winifred after she tried to bust my balls about taking the lunch that Jessie brought in for me." Frankie states to Maura with a prideful smirk on his face.

"Baby girl's was on the ball today; she managed to make Parker look like he didn't graduate high school and told Crowe off by telling him that I was already taken and that he had an Oedipus complex." Jane states; returning her brother's smirk with one of her own before turning to Maura and stating "I swear she was channeling you when she did it."

"Oh my god Jane, why in the heck would she do something like that?" Maura inquires, shocked that her goddaughter would be rude to someone unless they were rude to her first.

"Crowe tried to get into her pants and was pretty rude to her about it." Jane explains to her girlfriend, causing the medical examiner to sigh in relief.

Frankie looks to the two women and states "I've got to go, I have a date with Riley tonight."

"Have fun Frankie and stay out of trouble." Maura states with a polite smile on her face.

"Bye Frankie, I will talk to you later." Jane states as Frankie walks out the door.

Jane looks to her girlfriend and with a seductive smile inquires "So Doctor Isles we have the house to ourselves tonight, whatever shall we do?"

"Well Detective Rizzoli I have a couple of ideas of what we can do." Maura states as she begins taking Jane's belt off.

"Well Doctor I like the way you think." Jane states as she begins kissing the honey blonde on the lips. Once Maura has Jane's belt off her she kicks off her shoes and leads her girlfriend to the bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

Rizzoli, Isles and Grey Chapter 10

After dropping Talia off at her place Jessica drives back to her godmother's place. Once she pulls up to her godmother's place Jessica does not see her aunt's car. Upon entering the house Jessica calls out in Esperanto "Bonan matenon, estas iu tie?"

From the kitchen Jessica hears her godmother state from the kitchen "Mi estas ĉi tie Jessica sed vi pli bone ŝanĝi antaŭ ol vi sidiĝu por matenmanĝo."

Jessica, whose attention is now on Jo Friday who is asking the teen for attention, jokingly states to the dog "I better do what Madrina says or she will talk Aunt Jane into writing me a ticket for being a teenager."

After she changes into her yoga outfit Jessica heads for the kitchen to see her godmother making pancakes. Maura smiles at the teenager and asks "How are you doing this morning Jessie?"

"A little sore but other than that I am doing good Madrina." Jessica replies with a relaxed smile on her face. Upon noticing Bass chilling out in the sunlight the teenager walks over and ask "How are you holding up big guy?" as she pats the tortoise on his shell.

Maura looks over at the teenager and upon noticing the hickey on her neck playfully states "Judging from the contusion on your neck you and Talia must have had a good night together."

Jessica looks up at her godmother and notices that she is sporting a hickey as well she returns her godmother's playful smile and states "It looks like you and Aunt Jane had some fun last night yourselves."

Maura blushes at the comment about the hickey that Jane had given her the previous night. After the honey blonde woman composes herself she then informs her goddaughter "Yes we did Jessica thank you."

"Do you want some help cooking breakfast Madrina?" Jessica inquires of the medical examiner with a polite smile on her face.

"Sure Jessica, can you get me some blueberries out of the fridge for me please." Maura states as she continues mixing pancake batter.

As Jessica pulls out a container of blueberries she asks "Where is Aunt Jane at Madrina?"

"Your aunt is still in bed, why don't you go wake her up for breakfast sweetie." Maura politely states to the tall red head.

Jessica gives her godmother a devious grin and states "Of course Madrina" as she heads towards the master bedroom. She then knocks on the door and upon not receiving an answer the teenager pokes her head into the bedroom. Seeing her aunt roll over Jessica walks in to the bedroom and with a jokingly tone in her voice asks rather loudly "Oh my god there is a hot Italian detective in my godmother's bed, whatever should I do?"

Jane rubs her eyes and sits up as she sleepily asks "Hey Jess when did you get home?"

Jessica sits on the edge of the bed and states "I got home a few minutes ago and Madrina asked me to wake you up for blueberry pancakes." Upon noticing the hickey on her aunt's neck the teen smiles and states "It looks like Madrina gave you a hickey that matches hers Aunt Jane."

Jane shakes her head and upon noticing her niece also has a hickey sarcastically states "It looks like I am not the only one who got a hickey from my girlfriend last night." which causes the teenager to smile.

As she stands up Jessica continues to smile as she state "I didn't want to be felt left out Aunt Jane, now I don't know about you but I am hungry."

Jane gets out of bed and states to her niece "Shoo Jess, I need to get dressed."

The teenager giggles at her aunt and sarcastically states "Like I haven't seen you naked before" as she walks out of the room and heads back into the kitchen.

A couple of minutes later Jane comes into the kitchen and wraps her arms around the waist of her girlfriend before kissing her on the lips. After the need for Oxygen became apparent the two break their kiss and Maura states "Good morning detective."

"Good Morning beautiful, you smell like blueberry pancakes." Jane states with a flirtatious smile on her lips.

"I would normally tell you two to get a room but since your bed isn't made I am afraid that you will go to my room to have sex." Jessica sarcastically states to the two older women, causing both of them to laugh.

During breakfast all three women converse about various things, including Jessica's hot date with Talia and the fact that Frankie had a date as well. Maura looks to her goddaughter and asks "Jessica how would you feel about having a cousin?"

The teenager smiles and states "I already have three of them Madrina, why you plan on hooking me up with a fourth?"

Jane smiles at her niece and states "Actually that is exactly what we were thinking Jess."

The teenager straightens up and with a smirk on her face states "So are you two going old school and using artificial insemination or do you plan on using IVF?"

The brunette detective turns to Maura and with a smile states to the medical examiner "You should answer that one babe, you're the doctor."

Maura smiles and states to her goddaughter "Jessica I'm already pregnant, meaning that Jane and I are going to be moms."

Jessica pulls her godmother into a hug and kisses her on the cheek before stating "Congrats Madrina. How far along are you and whose eggs did you use?"

"I am twelve weeks pregnant and we utilized the same procedure that Sara and Renee used to conceive Gailyn." Maura explains to the teenage redhead.

The teenager looks to her godmother and asks "You mean the one where they use the nucleus of one egg to fertilize another woman's egg?"

"That would be the one Jessica, I still don't know the details behind it but since it worked I am not going to complain." Jane states to her niece with a slight smile on her face.

"Cool the baby is going to be a sarcastic Google mouth made of pure awesome." Jessica states with a smile. The teenager then develops a mischievous look on her face before stating "have you two thought about baby names yet?"

"Not really but we still have another six months to come up with baby names." Maura informs her niece with a small smile.

"You do know that pop and Aunt Sara they are going to want to celebrate when he finds out about this." Jessica states to the two women.

Jane's eyes widen and states "Oh crap ma is going to start buying stuff for the baby when she finds out about the baby."

"Who is having a baby?" Angela inquires as she walks into the kitchen.

Maura blushes as Jane states "Ma don't you ever knock and what are you are doing here?"

"Hello to you too Jane and I am here to see my granddaughter." Angela sternly states to her daughter. The Rizzoli matriarch then turns to her granddaughter and politely asks "Is there somewhere we can talk Jessica?"

"Let's take this to the living room." Jessica states to her grandmother as she heads towards the living room of the house. The teenager then asks Angela "Now what did you want to talk to me about?"

**Author's Note:** By all means people please review; I could use the criticism and possibly some ideas on the story. Also what should Jane and Maura name the baby?


	13. Chapter 13

Rizzoli, Isles and Grey Chapter Eleven

**Author Note:** As usual none of the characters except for Jessica are mine. Also I apologize for not updating sooner than this.

"Let's take this to the living room." Jessica states to her grandmother as she heads towards the living room of the house. The teenager then asks Angela "Now what did you want to talk to me about?"

Angela gives her granddaughter an apologetic look and states "Jessica I want to apologize to you for what I did to you last week, I shouldn't have tried to set you up with Michael Grant."

Jessica, trying to keep both her temper and powers in check, sternly informs her grandmother "Damn straight you shouldn't have Nonna! I can't believe you thought that Michael Grant, who wants to see my entire family including my baseline relatives dead because of a strand of DNA that I have, would be a better match then my girlfriend who has been nothing but good to me so far."

Angela, who is unsuccessfully trying to fight back tears, states to Jessica "I-I didn't know that Michael hates mutants Jessica, I-I don't want something bad to happen to you because your dating another girl."

Jessica, who has let accidently let control of her telepathy slip and realizes that her grandmother is telling the truth, both about being scared and about being ignorant about Michael Grant. The mutant teenager's anger subsides enough that she can reign in her telepathy states "Nonna so far the only one who has had any kind of problem with the fact that I am dating Talia is you. The fact that you stabbed me in the back and tried to undermine my relationship with my boo because of what ignorant people did to Mom and Aunt Jane when they were my age hurt far worse than anything that some stranger that I don't even know could ever do to me." While trying to fight back tears the tall red head states "I don't even think I can ever trust you with anything again."

Angela, realizing that she hurt her granddaughter far worse than she had previously known, hugs the teenager as she breaks down completely and starts crying. Before the teenager can say anything to her grandmother there is a knock at the door. Maura, who has been watching the whole thing between Jessica and Angela, looks through the peep hole. On the other side of the door the medical examiner sees a Latina woman who is the same height as her own along with a red head who is several inches shorter than the woman next to her. The medical examiner smiles and upon opening the door states "Sara, Renee it is good to see you please come in."

After greeting Maura with a hug and a kiss on the cheek the two women see Jessica finally getting loose from her grandmother. Renee, with a friendly smile, states "Good morning Mija" as she hugs and kisses the teenager.

"Good morning Aunt Renee." Jessica states as she returns her aunt's affection. After she manages to break the embrace with Renee Jessica hugs the older red headed woman and states "Good morning Aunt Sara." The teenager then asks "Where is Lyn at?"

After returning her niece's affection and kissing the teen on the cheek Sara explains "Good morning short stack, Gailyn is handling some business with her godmother today, she said something about making dinner for Liv and her new girlfriend." The short red head then asks "Have you worked everything out with your grandmother?"

"We still have a few things to work out Aunt Sara but we are getting there." The teenager explains to the older red head. Jessica then turns to her godmother and asks "Are we expecting anymore company this morning Madrina?"

Maura smiles and states "Your parents along with Jean, Frankie and Tommy should be here soon sweetie." She then asks "I hope you two are in the mood for pancakes."

Renee looks to her wife, who gives her a smile and nod, before turning to Maura and stating "We would love some pancakes Maura, thank you." She looks at her niece's neck and with a cocked eyebrow asks "Where did you get the hickeys from Mija?"

As they head into the kitchen Jessica smiles and happily states "I got them from Talia like I always do Aunt Renee, she can give me a hickey any time she wants."

Renee give the red head a stern yet maternal look before asking her "Is she good to you Mija?"

Giving her aunt a fond smile Jessica, with a humorous and playful tone in her voice, states "She is always good to me Aunt Renee; she rivals certain aunties I know when it comes to treating girlfriends right" causing Renee along with Jane and Sara smile.

After a few minutes of chatting the group of women is eventually joined by the rest of the family. Both Jane and Maura explain to their extended family that Maura is pregnant and that they utilized the same procedure that Renee and Sara used to conceive their daughter Gailyn.

Jessica smiles at Jane and Maura before turning to her mother to ask "You ready to be somebodies auntie again Mama?"

"I am always ready to be an auntie baby girl. I just don't want you to make me a grandma before my 45th birthday." Roxy states to her daughter with a smirk on her face, causing her to be kissed on the cheek by her husband.

"Unless things have changed since last night Talia is not capable of getting me pregnant without the need of modern science." Jessica states to her mother sarcastically. The teen catches a cocked eye brow from her dad causing her to sarcastically state "As far as I know she isn't a fully functional shape shifter like Mystique and even if she was TJ was a female the entire night pop"

Jason, realizing that his daughter basically admitted to having sex with Talia, sighs and states "I guess it can't be helped since she makes you happy but if she hurts you I am still throwing her to the bears and letting them deal with her after a fastball special into the Juggernaut." He then walks over to Jane and lifts her off her feet with his telekinesis before stating "Come on baby daddy, you and I need to have words."

Maura and Angela are about to say something but are interrupted by Sara who states "I will keep him out of trouble and I think I know what he is planning."

Once the three of them are out the back door Jason lets go of Jane and states "Sorry for the rough treatment Janie but I need to give you a heads up about dealing with pregnant women and it seems my older sister caught on to what I was up to."

"It can't be that bad dealing with pregnant women, the both of you managed to survive it." Jane sarcastically states to Jason and Sara.

"That is because we kept our respective pregnant ladies happy and can properly kiss ass" Jason states to his sister in law with an equal amount of sarcasm.

"Just be thankful that Maura doesn't have superpowers, pregnancy sometimes plays havoc with the powers." Sara states to Jane with a grin on her face.

"You are not going to let me live down the fact that Jeanie tried to hit me with that 89 corolla when she was pregnant are you?" Jason jokingly states with a smile on his face. He then turns to his sister in law and states "By the way you should try to eat some of the odd food cravings Maura will get, it will help keep her happy plus you might find some of them pretty good."

"So that's why you put on the extra 20lbs when Roxy was pregnant?" Jane jokingly states to her brother in law, causing Sara to laugh.

Jason looks at his sister in law with a smile and states "Damn straight I gained weight when Rox was pregnant, most of her combinations were really good. But all joking aside Janie one of the best ways to keep out of trouble is to treat her like a queen and offer to rub her feet without even being asked."

_**Inside the Rizzoli-Isles Residence**_

While Jason and Sara are talking to Jane about keeping a pregnant lady happy Jessica along with her cousins Nate and Rachel are doing the dishes. Both red head girls hear an audible charge causing Jessica to politely state "Nathaniel please close your eyes, Rachel go get your brother's shades please."

Riley, not having much contact with mutants let alone teenage ones, asks "What was that charging sound?"

"Nate was about to blow a hole through the wall by accident." Jessica states as Rachel returns with her brother's shades. The tall red head smiles and explains "We have all lost control of our powers at odd times, mostly when we are under huge amounts of stress, feeling really strong emotions, such as fear or anger, or just straight up tired."

Maura smiles softly at the level of maturity that her goddaughter is showing and asks "You kids need any help?"

Jessica returns Maura's smile and states "No thank you Madrina, you cooked breakfast and the least we can do for the nice pregnant lady is the dishes" which causes the Medical Examiner to smile wider and kiss all three teenagers on the cheek.

Throughout the rest of the day everyone chatted until late in the evening. During the day Nathan, Rachel and Jessica all asked Maura a bunch of questions about the baby. Maura did not beat around the bush and answered all of their questions in her typical Google-speak. Seeing Maura happily answer all of their questions caused Jane to develop a smile when she came back into the house.

As everything winds down people begin leaving and saying their goodbyes, leaving Jason and Roxanne as the last guests remaining. As they are about to leave Jason and Roxanne kiss their daughter good bye Jessica states "I will talk to you both later."

"Call me tomorrow baby girl." Jason states to the teenager with a smile as he and Roxy walk out the door, eliciting a nod and a smile from the teenager.

Jessica, out of nowhere, hugs her aunt and godmother before stating "Congrats again on having a baby, if you two ever need a babysitter because you want to go on a date just call me."

"Thank you sweetie" Jane states to her niece as she and Maura return the teenager's affection.

Maura gives her goddaughter an awkward look and states "Jessie sweetie we do need to have a conversation involving you and Talia."

Jessica gives Maura an awkward look and fearfully asks "What kind of conversation Madrina, this isn't the STI talk is it?"

"No sweetie but I do have several articles on the spreading of Sexually Transmitted Infections among same sex couples if you want to read them." Maura states to the teenager. She then states "The thing I did want to talk to you about now that you are sexually active is to not sneak Talia in and out of the house."

Jessica lets out a sigh of relief and states "TJ and I already considered that one a given Madrina; we were both scared that Aunt Jane would shoot her or arrest her if I snuck into the house."

Jane giggles at her niece's comment before stating "She is still using the front door to enter and leave the house Jesse, she will not be doing the jump of shame and you will be cooking breakfast for her if the two of you do have sex here."

Maura, playing off her girlfriend's last comment, states "We want the two of you to be safe and not get into trouble. I think your parents would pitch a fit if you got arrested for having sex in a public place or in the back seat of your car."

Throughout the rest of the evening the three of them converse about various things. Jessica, wanting something sweet, asks "Does anyone want a smoothie?" Maura and Jane both nod and inform Jessica what flavors they want.


	14. Chapter 14

Rizzoli, Isles and Grey Chapter twelve

**Author's Note:** I still don't own anyone except for the original characters.

A whole year has passed since Maura and Jane told their family that they were having a baby. During Maura's pregnancy Jason and Sara threw a baby shower for her and Jane with guests bringing items like diapers, clothing, bottles and various other items for the baby. When Maura went on maternity leave Jessica visited or called as often as she could and often asked various pregnancy related questions, knowing Maura would enjoy informing her about the science behind what was going on with the pregnancy.

Jessica and Talia continued to date each other, with multiple people stating that they make a very cute couple. The young teenage couple maintains Friday nights as their designated date night and will go out dancing or catch a movie. The two of them have remained sexually active during the past year, often taking their time to explore one another's bodies to discover what they like and don't like.

Arriving at Jane and Maura's house shortly after 10:00 AM the day after her 17th birthday Jessica knocks on the door. Upon answering the door Jane smiles and pulls her niece into a hug and kisses her on the cheek before stating "Good Morning Jessica."

Jessica smiles at her aunt and returns her affection before jokingly asking Jane "Good afternoon Detective Rizzoli can your daughter, Danielle, come out and play today?"

Trying to fight back a laugh Jane jokingly tells her niece "She is busy reading to Maura and Bass right now but you can come in and visit all you want."

As Jessica brings her things into the house she sees Maura sitting on the floor next to Bass with Danielle in her lap reading 'The Tortoise and the Hair'. Upon seeing Jessica the infant smiles and begins giggling madly at the sight of her teenage cousin. Maura, knowing that her daughter is now far too excited to see her favorite cousin, states "Hello Jessie, Do you want to take your cousin for a little while?"

"Of course I will take my favorite sidekick Madrina." Jessica states with a smile as she takes the 6 month old infant from her godmother. Kissing the dark haired infant on the cheek several times and making several goofy sounds while she does it, causing the baby girl to light up in laughter and show off her dimples. Jessica smiles and asks "Have you been behaving yourself baby girl or have you been causing trouble without me?"

"She has been very energetic today and keeping everyone on their toes." Maura states with a smile as she gets up from the floor and kisses Jessica on the cheek. The medical examiner then states "She is very happy to see you though."

The 17 year old mutant returns her godmother's affection, then with a smile that reminds Maura of Jane's, states "I am happy to see her as well Madrina." As Danielle grabs her finger and begins playfully lifting the teenager's hand up and down. Jessica then turns to her cousin and playfully states "Look at you with your Kung –Fu grip baby girl, you could be in GI Joe"

Jane, loving the sight of her niece playing with her daughter, smiles and states "Congratulations on graduating high school sweetie, but why didn't you graduate last year you had the credits for it."

"I wanted to graduate with TJ and it gave me the opportunity to take a bunch of AP courses that I missed out on taking last year Aunt Jane." Jessica explains to her aunt with a smile. She then turns to Danielle and jokingly asks "What about you baby girl, are you keeping your daddy on her toes with any Google Speak yet?" causing Jane to shake her head as the baby babbles on in a language only infants can understand.

"Danielle has yet to start talking Jessica but she does have Jane wrapped around her little finger." Maura states with a smirk on her face. As Danielle yawn and nuzzle into Jessica's chest the medical examiner smiles softly and states "It looks like Danielle is ready for her nap."

Jessica places a soft kiss the top of the baby's head before asking Jane and Maura "Is it alright if I put her down for her nap?"

"Of course you can sweetie and you can deal with her when she wakes up too." Jane states quietly as she kisses her daughter on top of her head.

Jessica smiles at Jane as she begins to quietly and serenely sing 'Radio Gaga' to her infant cousin, causing Danielle to fall asleep in her arms. The teenager continues to sing as she walks her cousin down the hall to the nursery. After taking a look around the baseball themed nursery Jessica gently places the now sleeping infant in her crib and grabs the baby monitor before quietly leaving the room. As she returns to the living to grab her bags Jessica informs her aunt and godmother "It seems Danni is fond of Queen or at least my cover of Radio Gaga."

Jane and Maura grab a couple of Jessica's bags in order to give her a hand. Jane smiles at the red head and states "Thank you for putting her down Jessica, you didn't have to do that."

"It was no problem Aunt Jane; she is the closest person I have to a sibling and I don't mind being her cool big sister and helping out with her." Jessica states to her aunt with a smile as she opens the door to her bedroom.

"Do you have any idea where you want to go to college Jessica?" Maura inquires with a smile as she and Jane starts helping Jessica put things away.

"I was thinking on one of the science programs at BCU if I can't get into one of the engineering programs at MIT." Jessica answers her godmother proudly. The teenager, with a grin on her face, states "Either way I want to get my Ph.D. and be a doctor."

Maura kisses her goddaughter on the cheek and states "Good for you sweetheart, either way Jane and I will be proud of you."

The three women continue to chat about various things for the next forty five minutes until they are interrupted by Danielle, who is in need of a diaper change and something to eat. Jessica, who is true to her word, changes Danielle's diaper then brings her out for lunch. During lunch Danielle flicks some baby food at her cousin which lands in her cleavage, causing Jessica to laugh and humorously state "Nice shot chipmunk, you just scored ten points" causing the infant to grin at the teenager and Jane to laugh.

After Danielle has been fed and cleaned up she begins to happily babble at her teenage cousin. Jessica smiles and informs her cousin "Danni I do believe you have stolen my dimples" before pretending to gnaw on the infant's cheek and causing her to laugh.

Maura smiles and states "She does look a lot like you when you were her age sweetie."

Jessica gives Maura a fake gasp and humorously exclaims "Danielle Jane Rizzoli-Isles did you my good looks!" The teenager then blows several raspberries into the infant girl's stomach, causing the tiny girl to erupt in laughter.

Angela, who had let herself into the house and hearing laughter from Danielle, smiles and fondly asks "What is going on in here?"

Jessica smiles and states "Danni and I are making a bunch of noise and causing a bunch of trouble Nonna" as Danielle begins babbling happily causing Jessica to playfully state "That's right you tell her Danni."

Angela approaches the two girls and states "I want to hold my granddaughter."

"Ok but Danni thinks that I am far too big for you to hold Nonna." Jessica states to her grandmother sarcastically as she hands her cousin over to their grandmother.

Angela gives her younger granddaughter several kisses on the cheek before stating "Your cousin is a terror Danielle."


	15. Chapter 15

Rizzoli, Isles and Grey Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:**_ As usual I don't own anyone except for the original characters in this story.

After conducting her morning routine Jessica heads for the kitchen to join Maura, Jane and Danielle for breakfast with Angela. During breakfast Angela asks her granddaughter "What do you have planned for today Jessica?"

Jessica smiles and is about to say something when she senses that something is wrong with Talia, causing the teen's smile to disappear and state "I've got to go, something is wrong with TJ" as she heads out the door.

Angela, seeing that Jessica didn't take her keys, grabs them and opens the door just in time to see her granddaughter take flight. As she comes back in Angela states "I keep forgetting she can fly."

"She usually does that in an emergency Angela." Maura states to the older woman as the doorbell rings.

Looking through the peep hole Maura opens the door and states "Jason, Roxy please come in."

After entering the house and greeting their relatives, including Danielle, Jason asks "What's up with Jess, we saw her take flight as we were turning the corner?"

"She said something was wrong with her girlfriend and took off" Angela states to her son in law before asking "I thought you could read minds Jason?"

"Wait she said that there was something wrong with TJ, oh man this can't be good." Jason states as he takes a deep breath and contacts Talia's dad telepathically.

While Jason is in telepathic contact with Kurt everyone in the house gets the same text message from Jessica that states: **Both Safe, Not under attack, sitting on favorite colored wall helping with issue involving one of her non-teleportation powers.** After reading the text Roxanne lets out a sigh of relief and informs the others "The girls are at Fenway and they want to be left alone for a while to work out an issue with one of Talia's powers."

Angela is about to ask something when Jason lets out a sigh of relief and states "Oh thank god, I thought something bad happened involving TJ's teleportation and she was injured."

Danielle manages to get her aunt's attention, causing Roxy to smile and playfully state "What have you been up to baby girl, are you helping your cousin keep your mommy's and Nonna on their toes?" which causes the infant to giggle and begin babbling.

After several minutes the group's conversation is interrupted by the front door opening and Jessica's voice stating "Honey we're home!" as she enters the house with Talia right behind her.

"Hey baby girl" Jason states to his daughter as he pulls her into a hug and kisses her on the forehead. He then looks at Talia, seeing that she appears to have a pale complexion like her mother, state "Hi TJ you can turn off your holo-emitter if you want, you're among friends here."

"I'm not wearing my holo-emitter Mr. Grey" Talia states to her girlfriend's father with an awkward smile on her face.

Jason cocks an eye brow before developing a smile and states "Sweet, not very often one of us undergoes a secondary and it does look like I owe Gambit some money." Talia gives Jason a curious look which causes Jason to inform the girl "Your uncle bet me $100 that you would develop Raven's shape shifting powers while I bet him a $100 that you would develop Erik's power to epically monologue."

Talia giggles at the joke and begins to shift back to her normal form, causing Jessica to smile and state "I told you that you just needed to relax boo" as she kisses her girlfriend on the cheek.

As Roxanne and Jane come into the living room with Danielle the infant sees Talia and immediately smiles and demands to be held by the blue skinned teenager. Jane smiles at her niece's girlfriend and asks "Can you hold her for a little while please?"

"Of course I can hold her for a little while Detective Rizzoli" Talia states with as she takes the baby from the brunette woman.

As the baby happily babbles while exploring Talia's pointed ear Jessica smiles and states "It seems like I am not the only one who likes it when you have pointed ears boo." The red head than grins and asks "How is your tail doing today boo?"

The blue skinned teenager extends her tail from her lower back, causing Angela to gasp. Talia than playfully swats her girlfriend's butt with her tail causing the red head to give her a playful smile while stating "It seems to be working just fine Liebling"

Upon seeing Talia's tail Danielle attempts to grab it, causing Jessica to affectionately state "I do believe my cousin wants to play with your tail boo, you should show her how it works."

Angela, obviously uncomfortable, is about to say something when Maura informs Talia "Talia you should call your parents and let them know where you are."

Talia smiles and states "Thanks Doctor Isles" as she hands Danielle to Jessica and pulls out her phone than proceeds to call her parents.

Angela, who still doesn't know Talia very well, asks Jessica "I thought that your girlfriend just had the power of teleportation Jessica, when did she start looking like that?"

"TJ has always looked like that Nonna. When she goes out in public she uses a holo-emitter to disguise herself because people tend to react badly to people who are different." Jessica explains to her grandmother. The teenager feels tiny hands trying to play with her bra strap, causing her to look at her infant cousin. Seeing Danielle trying to grab her bra strap Jessica pretends to gnaw on the infant's cheek, causing her to squeal in delight.

Jason smiles at his daughter's interaction with his niece as Roxanne quietly asks her husband "Did you see Ma's reaction when Talia extended her tail?"

"Yeah I caught that, she is obviously uncomfortable with how Talia actually looks. I hope she doesn't cause problems for Jessie because of it." Jason states to his wife quietly.

Jessica, who heard every word her parents said to each other, informs her parents "If Nonna has a problem with how Talia truly looks than it is her problem and I will handle it if she tries to use it as a justification to break us up or disown me."

Jason kisses his daughter on the cheek and with pride in his voice states "That's my girl." Danielle takes advantage of the situation and grabs Jason's ear, causing him to jokingly state "Jessie call your attack dog off before she pulls my ear off with her Kung-Fu grip." Once the infant lets go of his ear Jason takes his niece from his daughter and jokingly states to her "I am so paying you back for that!" as he blows a raspberry into her stomach, causing her give a loud laugh.

Jane smiles and asks her brother in law "What is going on here?"

"Block of instruction on how to properly look like an idiot for the entertainment of children" Jason states to his sister in law with a grin as Danielle babbles at her mother. The red head than states "Careful Jane your mini-me is really grabby today and her Kung-Fu grip is very strong."

Jane grins and proudly yet affectionately asks Danielle "Is your Kung Fu grip strong today baby girl?" causing the infant to babble happily.

Once Talia finishes her phone call to her parents she smiles and asks her girlfriend "Do you have any plans today Liebling?"

"Nothing really, I was going to hit the shop and give Jennifer some TLC." Jessica states to her girlfriend with a soft smile. The red head than asks "Do you want to give me a hand?"

"Of course I will Liebling" Talia states to her girlfriend as Jessica grabs her car keys.

Once the teenagers are out the door Angela asks her son in law "What is that word that Talia keeps calling my granddaughter?"

Jason smiles and states "Liebling is German for Sweet Heart or Darling. Talia started using it as a term of affection for Jessica when they started dating."

After a few hours chatting with their relatives Jason and Roxanne leave, informing them that they have other business they have to attend to while they are in Boston. Shortly after her parents leave Jessica returns to the house and states "I'm home!"

Jane looks at her niece and states in American Sign Language _"Welcome back sweetie, you're your voice down so that you don't wake the baby"_

Giving her aunt a nod and a smile Jessica uses ASL to ask _"Where are Danni and Madrina?"_

Jane gives Jessica a smile and informs her _"They are on the couch"_

Checking out the couch Jessica sees Danielle sleeping peacefully on Maura's chest. Jessica gently rubs her godmother's arm to get her attention before stating in ASL _"I'm home Madrina."_

Maura smiles and rubs her temple, the sign that it is cool for Jessica to read her mind. Jessica immediately hears Maura think _'Did you have fun sweetie?'_

Jessica, giving Maura a nod and a smile before telepathically stating _'Of course I had fun Madrina, it is always fun tuning up cars with TJ. Now if you will excuse me but I haven't meditated all day so I will be out back.' _The medical examiner gives her goddaughter an affectionate and maternal smile. Jane notices the smile on Maura's face and kisses her on the cheek as Jessica breaks telepathic contact and walks outside. Upon walking outside Jessica sees a man walk out of the guest house in his underwear, causing Jessica to gasp. Upon seeing the man's face Jessica asks "Sergeant Korsak, what are you doing walking out of my godmother's guest house?"

Seeing the teenager the older detective gives her an awkward smile and asks "Um hello, you're Angela's granddaughter Jessica right?" after getting a nod from the red head Korsak states "Well I am dating your grandmother."

The teenager's eyes begin glowing a vivid red as she informs the detective "Sergeant Korsak let us get one thing straight if you break her heart by stepping out on her I will break your legs from across the room while feeding my godmother's tortoise but if you break anything else on her you will find out really quickly exactly why I chose Voodoo as my codename, komprenita."

The detective swallows hard and gives the teenager a nod before stating "Of course, I understand perfectly Jessica."


End file.
